


На одну минуту дольше

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Они еще никогда не пытались изгонять демонов...





	На одну минуту дольше

**Author's Note:**

> История вдохновлена и написана на атмосферный арт Max_Maks для реверс-ББ.

Они еще никогда не пробовали изгонять демонов. Это была опасная авантюра больше в стиле безрассудного Джейса, но на сей раз брат стоял рядом, сжимая в руке клинок и едва ли не звеня от напряжения, словно натянутая струна. Честно говоря, Алек и сам не представлял, чего ожидать. Знал только, что если есть шанс спасти человека, чье тело Бейн использовал все это время, они должны попытаться. Хотя бы для того, чтобы остаться в ладу с собственной совестью.  
Демон, запертый внутри пентаграммы, плевался проклятьями и пророчил обидчикам скорую расправу, но с каждым новым словом, срывавшимся с губ Изабель, его все сильнее корежило от боли.  
— Поверить не могу: получается, — взволнованно выдохнул Саймон.  
И, разумеется, даже в такой момент Джейс не смог пропустить это мимо ушей.  
— Что значит, поверить не можешь? Это была твоя идея!  
— Кто же знал, что именно сейчас вы решите ко мне прислушаться!  
А между тем Бейн, получив нежданную передышку, хищно оскалился в кровавой ухмылке, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего.  
— Да заткнитесь вы оба! — прикрикнул Алек. — Иззи, читай дальше!  
Старая хлипкая церквушка, служившая охотникам временным пристанищем, содрогалась под натиском магии и едва не схлопнулась к чертям, когда наконец обессилев, демон вырвался из своего пленника плотным столбом черного дыма. В центре пентаграммы остался лишь измученный человек, больше напоминавший новорожденного, чем взрослого мужчину. Широко распахнутые глаза, полные удивления и страха, ломаные, словно на пробу, движения. Всех его сил едва хватило на то, чтобы приподняться над покрывалом из черного пепла и оглядеться по сторонам, прежде чем провалиться в глубокий обморок.  
Все было кончено.  
— И что теперь? — спросил, разумеется, Саймон, который, казалось, просто физически не переносил тишины.  
Потому что у них не было четкого плана. Последние несколько лет после гибели старших Лайтвудов охотники вели личную вендетту с Магнусом Бейном, позабыв о прочей нечисти, лезущей из тени, и лишь недавно начали подозревать, что их противник попросту одержим. И все же они не смогли найти никаких совпадений в базе пропавших без вести или полицейских отчетах. Так что один лишь Бог знал, как долго демон мучил свою жертву и осталась ли у того жизнь, к которой можно вернуться.  
— Теперь мы дадим ему отдохнуть, — решила Изабель. — А там видно будет.

  
  
Их «гость» провалялся в беспамятстве половину недели, и это был отличный повод, чтобы дать самим себе передышку. Видит Бог, после нескольких недель в дороге они в ней нуждались. Саймон и Клэри, еще помнившие вкус нормальной жизни, кинулись пробовать все, что только мог предложить ближайший городишко. Джейс на правах эксперта прошелся с тщательной инспекцией по местным барам. Изабель холила и лелеяла себя любимую, как, наверно, и полагалось молодой красивой девушке, а Алек... Алек как раз добрался до сцены разоблачения в новой книге, когда на пятое утро наткнулся на заднем дворе на...   
Интересно, как же его зовут на самом деле?  
Мужчина с явным наслаждением скользил по сырой от росы траве босыми ступнями, подставляя лицо порывам резкого ветра. Из-под его опущенных век катились слезы. Это был очень интимный момент, не предназначенный для посторонних глаз, и Алек уже развернулся обратно к дому, не желая тревожить хрупкий покой вчерашнего пленника, когда его остановил тихий оклик:   
— Спасибо. Кажется, я не успел поблагодарить вас. Там, в церкви.  
Без яркого «антуража» и звериных желтых глаз он выглядел мягче, уязвимее. Словно жертвенный агнец. «Он и был жертвой», — напомнил себе Алек: «просто никто не слышал его криков о помощи».   
— Не за что. Мне жаль, что мы не догадались раньше.  
— Поверь, я растерял всякую надежду _задолго_ до того, как вы появились на сцене, — с горькой усмешкой заверил...   
— Как... кхм, как тебя зовут на самом деле?   
Этот сравнительно простой вопрос заставил мужчину нахмурить брови, роясь в воспоминаниях.  
— Если честно, после стольких лет я уже и не помню. Так что, наверно, Магнус сойдет.  
Мягко говоря, странный выбор.   
— А я...  
— О, я знаю кто ты, _Александр Лайтвуд_. У этой твари к тебе особые счеты.  
И губы против воли дрогнули в довольной улыбке. Но Алек постарался задушить бесполезное злорадство на корню и сконцентрироваться на словах собеседника.  
— Выходит, все это время ты был в сознании?  
И смотрел, не в силах отвернуться, на те зверства, что демон творил его руками?   
— Не все время, но достаточно, — признался... Магнус. — И мне жаль. Мне так жаль...   
Воспоминания нахлынули, словно лавина, сметая на своем пути года. Агония, уродливой посмертной маской застывшая на мамином лице. Отец, захлебывающийся последними словами вместе с кровью, хлещущей из распоротого горла. И сытая хищная ухмылка Бейна, склонившегося над их телами...  
— Это не твоя вина.  
Вопреки всем доводам рассудка эта фраза далась Алеку не без труда. Гораздо проще, привычней, когда у врага есть лицо. Но, кажется, он справился.   
— И все же _мои_ руки в крови.  
  


  
— Это ужасно, — печально выдохнула Клэри, как всегда, преисполненная сочувствия к ближнему. Ей Богу, ей бы в приют для бездомных животных волонтером!  
— И _совсем_ не подозрительно.  
Но на волне всеобщего сострадания ремарка Джейса, до сих пор тихо отсиживавшегося в продавленном кресле в дальнем углу комнаты, была встречена крайне негативно. А от осуждающего взгляда Иззи, что б вы знали, даже демонам становилось некомфортно.  
— Что? Мы провели ритуал, который Льюис _вычитал в интернете_ , а парень все равно продолжает отзываться на имя демона, державшего его в плену. И никому кроме меня не кажется это странным?   
— Не верю, что говорю это, но я согласен с Джейсом, — нехотя, признал Саймон. — Выбор имени и, правда, очень подозрительный.  
И комната погрузилась в благоговейную тишину. «Вау» беззвучно проартикулировала Изабель. Клэри непроизвольно метнула взгляд наверх, к потрескавшемуся потолку, словно ожидая, что старая штукатурка вот-вот полетит на их головы вместе с небом.   
— Он хочет охотиться вместе с нами, — тем временем закончил свой рассказ Алек. Потому что главное — это правильно выбрать момент.  
— Что, прости?   
— У него не меньше прав на месть, чем у каждого в этой комнате. Если не больше.   
По крайней мере, у них осталось хоть что-то: семья или друзья, какая-никакая социальная жизнь. Свобода. А у Магнуса, даже если он и помнил, как нарекли его родители, больше не было даже имени. И не потому, что он пытался скрыть от Лайтвудов какую-то грязную тайну. Просто того человека уже не существовало.   
— У сотен людей гораздо больше причин для мести, чем у нас, и что с того? Мы теперь набираем команду?   
— Это было бы круто! — мгновенно загорелся Саймон. — Мы могли бы быть сверхъестественными Мстителями! Чур, я — Человек-Паук!  
« _Вот!_ » — словно укорял полный муки взгляд брата: «вот что случилось, когда мы в последний раз подобрали беспризорников».  
  


  
На деле Магнус оказался гораздо больше нужен Лайтвудам, чем они ему. Годы в плену не прошли бесследно и превратили его просто в кладезь полезной информации, ранее охотникам недоступной. Так сказать, из первых уст. Не говоря уже о чудодейственных мазях и настойках, помогавших даже самым серьезным ранам затянуться гораздо быстрее. Но, несомненно, лучшей идеей Магнуса были...  
— Татуировки? — переспросил Джейс тем особым раздражающим тоном, заведомо обещавшим сложности.   
— Не татуировки, а руны, — терпеливо повторил мужчина, — кельтские магические руны. Они помогут вам уравнять счет в схватке с демонами: придадут силы, ловкости, выносливости.  
— И ты не хочешь наносить их на себя потому что?..  
— Па-ра-но-йя, — прокомментировал Саймон.   
Шепотом, разумеется, но так, чтобы все услышали. Клэри закусила губу, пытаясь сдержать смех.   
— Потому что после стольких лет с этой тварью внутри мое тело попросту непригодно для магии подобного рода! Все, что мне осталось, это тонизирующие тоники!  
Что правда, то правда. Каждое утро Магнус давился отвратительной густой зеленой жижей, от одного взгляда на которую аппетит пропадал на весь оставшийся день. И кто знает, возможно, именно благодаря этим тоникам за последние месяцы он уже не раз спасали жизнь всем, включая Джейса. Да что там: _особенно_ безрассудного Джейса, который лез на рожон по поводу и без повода! И это, черт возьми, заслуживало доверия!  
— Можешь начать с меня, если хочешь, — предложил Алек.   
И получил в ответ благодарную улыбку, от которой неожиданно сбилось дыхание.  
— Приятно, когда тебе доверяют.   
  


  
Отвоевав у моли недоеденную тахту, они расположились в старом кабинете.   
— Я бы с удовольствием отдал тебя в руки более опытного мастера, — признался Магнус, взявшись за машинку, — но, как понимаешь, это не обычная краска, иначе каждый идиот, наткнувшийся на руны в интернете, уже носился бы по городу в трусах, натянутых на лосины. И обещаю, я усердно тренировался.   
— Полагаю, здесь мне придется поверить тебе на слово.   
— Как и во всем остальном, — задумчиво напомнил собеседник. — Непозволительная роскошь для охотника.  
— Не обращай внимания на Джейса, он оттает. Со временем.  
— На самом деле как раз его я понимаю. А вот ты с другой стороны...  
— Я? — удивился Алек.   
Сам себе он не казался особо загадочным.   
— Как ты можешь доверять мне после того, что эта тварь сотворила с твоими родителями моими руками? Как можешь смотреть на меня без отвращения и злости?  
Невысказанное «когда у меня самого не получается» повисло в воздухе, словно яркая неоновая вывеска, глумливо подсвечивая уродливые шрамы, которые демон оставил своей жертве.   
— Потому что то, что Бейн сделал с тобой, гораздо хуже. Мои родители знали, на что шли, ввязываясь в эту войну, а ты... Сколько тебе было, когда он появился?  
— Лет семь или восемь, кажется, — после минутного колебания все же признался мужчина. Разговоры о прошлом по-прежнему давались ему с трудом.  
О, Боже... Даже хуже их самых страшных догадок!  
— Мне... мне очень...  
— Полагаю, стоит начать с руны, которая защитит тебя от одержимости, — не дожидаясь его косноязычных соболезнований, сменил тему Магнус. — Идеальное расположение для нее поближе к сердцу, так что снимай рубашку, охотник.   
  


  
Почти всю следующую неделю они провели наедине, медленно покрывая тело Алека вязью древних рун. Пальцы Магнуса порхали по обнаженной коже, причиняя боль и даря облегчение, оставляя следы, которые мог выжечь лишь огонь. И с каждым новым узором охотник все отчетливее слышал гул магии, беснующейся в жилах. С каждым новым узором в крови все сильнее разгорался пожар. С каждым новым узором прикосновения Магнуса все больше напоминали осторожные ласки... Или же воображение Алека попросту издевалось над ним.   
  


  
Он понятия не имел, откуда взялось это желание, так медленно и естественно оно вызревало. Но к концу недели, когда они добрались до особенно большой зигзагообразной руны на шее, Лайтвуд мог думать лишь о жалких сантиметрах, отделявших его от закушенных от усердия губ. И весь самоконтроль уходил на то, чтобы не поддаться соблазну.  
А вот самоконтроль Магнуса оказался куда слабее.  
— Извини, — испуганно выдохнул он, когда вдруг слизнул тонкую струйку крови, побежавшую из очередного прокола, — извини, я понятия не имею, что на меня...  
А потом, видимо, разглядел что-то _очень_ обнадеживающее во взгляде охотника и решительно подался вперед, сминая его губы в настойчивом поцелуе.   
И это было... это было... _оглушительно_. Жарко и жадно, сладко и томно, и гораздо лучше всех фантазий, вместе взятых. А когда Алек наконец опомнился и отстранился, Магнус разочаровано застонал, на голых инстинктах потянувшись следом.   
— Я неправильно понял?   
Парень лишь качнул головой, не доверяя собственному голосу.   
— Я просто... кхм, просто не хочу злоупотреблять ситуацией. Ты все еще очень уязвим и можешь пожалеть об этом позже.  
— Поверь, впервые в жизни я делаю именно то, что хочу, — успокоил его Магнус, подтверждая слова короткими дразнящими поцелуями. — Ты словно сон, первый хороший сон за чертову прорву лет, и я боюсь, что ты растаешь, стоит мне только моргнуть. Или, наконец, увидишь, какое уродливое месиво шрамов оставила мне эта тварь.  
Ну, нет, Алек не собирался это слушать!  
— Эй, — позвал он, бережно обхватив лицо Магнуса ладонями, — в тебе нет ничего уродливого.   
  


  
В конце концов, именно руны и помогли Магнусу окончательно заслужить всеобщее доверие. Один за другим, сидя на старой продавленной тахте и морщась от боли, юные охотники открывались ему, доверяя свои самые сокровенным тайны и самые глубинные страхи. Тонкая и звонкая красавица Изабель, всегда находившая повод для улыбки, призналась, что уже почти не помнит лица младшего брата, из-за которого Лайтвуды когда-то ввязались в эту обреченную войну. И что втайне от семьи до сих пор поддерживает связь с молчаливым мексиканским священником, запавшим ей в душу несколько лет назад. Саймон выболтал, что ему заказан путь домой из-за слетевшего с катушек перевертыша. Да и богобоязненная еврейская семья уже никогда не примет его назад. А вот малышка Клэри скучала по отчиму, воспитавшему ее после смерти матери. Но она знала, на что шла, помогая Саймону бежать из полицейского участка, и не о чем не жалела. Джейс до сих пор вспоминал ершистую барменшу из Нью-Йорка, чьи амбициозные планы перечеркнул укус оборотня. И до самого конца она шептала ему на ухо сквозь слезы: «все хорошо, все хорошо».   
А Магнус с ужасом слушал их откровения, сглатывая предательский ком в горле, и по утрам давился горькими настойками, с каждым днем увеличивая дозу. 

  
На первый взгляд Катарина Лосс казалась самой обычной медсестрой, лишь волею случая оказавшейся не в том месте, не в то время и совершенно не в той компании. Но ей хватило одного пристального взгляда, чтобы увидеть то, чего не замечали остальные:   
— А охотники, которые доверяют тебе свои спины, знают, что ты — тикающая бомба? — буднично поинтересовалась она, убедившись, что их никто не слышит.  
И Магнус обмер.  
— Как ты?..  
— О, я вижу, как он мечется в тебе, воя от ярости, — охотно объяснила ведьма. — Запереть в себе демона — признаться, никогда не думала, что увижу что-нибудь настолько безумное!  
Что ж, Магнус никогда не думал, что _совершит_ что-нибудь настолько безумное, и вот они оба здесь.  
— Это вышло случайно.  
Катарина картинно выгнула бровь и сложила руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что с интересом выслушает эту историю.  
— Эти охотники собирались изгнать его из меня, — и не поймите превратно: он был благодарен, очень благодарен. Но! — Моя мама покончила с собой, когда поняла, что я одержим. Просто не вынесла мысли о том, что ничего не может сделать, лишь беспомощно наблюдать. Папа топил меня в ванне, рыдая, пока эта тварь его не убила. Я провел почти всю сознательную жизнь, погребенный заживо в собственном теле, слушая чужие вопли и чувствуя теплую кровь на руках. А они хотели просто выпустить его на волю. Этого было _недостаточно_!   
— И ты придумал свое наказание?   
— В тот момент это казалось хорошей идеей.  
В тот момент Магнус не мог мыслить трезво и не строил далеко идущих планов. Он лишь хотел, чтобы демон, укравший его жизнь, узнал, каково это: остаться парализованным, забытым всеми и молить о пощаде, пока не сорвешь голос. И нужное заклинание само пришло на ум.   
— Ты же понимаешь, что человеческое тело не рассчитано на подобные нагрузки? Ты должен выпустить его, пока еще не поздно.  
Но, к сожалению, ее совет уже запоздал.  
— Изо для в день эти люди доверяют мне свои тайны, от безобидных будничных секретов до того, что может их погубить. И демон слышит каждое слово, — когда Магнус понял, что натворил, он оказался в ловушке. — Как только я выпущу его на волю, он пойдет за теми, кто им дорог. Этого нельзя допустить.   
— Ты просто сгоришь, — настаивала ведьма. — Ты _уже_ горишь.   
— Я пью настойки, мощные зелья...  
— Они лишь отсрочат неизбежное!  
— А я и не рассчитываю встретить старость! Век охотника короток, и мне нужно только прожить на минуту дольше, чем остальным.  
На минуту дольше Александра, сладко посапывавшего во сне и закусывавшего губу от нетерпения, приближаясь к разгадке в очередном детективе. Разительно преображавшегося в минуты опасности. Забывавшего о всяком стеснении, стоило им только оказаться за закрытыми дверьми. Смотревшего на Магнуса так, словно демон за двадцать с лишним лет не замарал собой каждую клеточку его души и тела. Слепо доверившегося ему вопреки голосу разума. Всего на одну минуту дольше. И если для этого придется гореть, что ж...   
Так тому и быть.   
  


  
Но Магнусу не довелось сдержать свое обещание, потому что вскоре в дело вмешалась третья сторона, в корне изменившая расклад сил.   
— Как думаете, это можно считать за комплимент? — куражился Джейс, вытаскивая из-за пазухи любимый нож, когда на пороге очередного пустующего дома их встретили вовсе не любопытные соседи. — Теперь не мы охотимся на демонов, а они — на нас.  
— Нет! — ответил ему дружный хор голосов.   
Они все-то надеялись немного передохнуть в маленьком сонном городке, в котором ничего не происходило еще со времен Конфедерации. Разве это так много!  
— А если мы выберемся отсюда живыми, я голосую за то, чтобы отправить Вейланда к психиатру, — добавил от себя Саймон. — На _тщательное_ , мать его, обследование!  
— Какие смелые мечты! — подивился знакомый голос, и у Магнуса волоски на загривке встали дыбом.   
— Не переживайте, молодой человек, не выберетесь, — заверил Асмодей, наконец, выйдя из тени.  
— А ты еще кто такой?  
— Я? — вместо представления демон ударил тростью об пол, и по мановению магии охотники рухнули на колени. — Можете считать меня обеспокоенным родителем.  
— Это отец Бейна, — нехотя, выдавил из себя Магнус.   
— Ну, тогда у меня для тебя плохие новости, папаша. Мы отправили твоего сыночка прямиком в ад.  
— Ооо, полагаю, ты не рассказал своим новым друзьям о том, что сделал с моим мальчиком? — вкрадчиво улыбнулся Асмодей. — Наверно, стоит это исправить, да? Видите ли, на самом деле тем ритуалом вы отправили бы Магнуса прямиком домой, в мои крепкие любящие объятья. И потому этот... мешок с костями запер его в своем теле.   
Демон, не таясь, наслаждался потрясенной тишиной, воцарившейся среди охотников, каждый из которых сейчас наверняка с ужасом вспоминал, сколько подробностей о себе успел выболтать за последние месяцы. А между тем фальшивая улыбка медленно сползала с его губ, обнажая звериный оскал.   
— И сейчас ты выпустишь мое драгоценное дитя на волю!  
— Ни за что.   
— Боюсь, это была не просьба.   
Он снова ударил тростью об пол, и Клэри закричала от боли. Саймон тут же рванулся с колен, но магия крепко держала его на месте.   
— Сукин сын!..  
— Все в руках вашего друга, — «любезно» напомнил Асмодей.  
Но после десятилетий плена тот просто не мог добровольно отказаться от своей свободы. Даже ради людей, которые стали ему семьей за прошедшие месяцы. Все, что угодно, только не это!  
— Хотя... Возможно, я давлю не на тот рычаг? В конце концов, это мой сын всегда предпочитал хрупких белокурых дев.  
И Магнус, словно наивный младенец, не смог удержаться от вороватого взгляда на Александра. Тонкие губы демона тут же растянулись в довольной улыбке.  
— Интересный выбор, — с издевкой прокомментировал он.   
И в следующую минуту комната снова наполнилась криками. Агония любимого человека разрывала сердце на части, и минуты, наполненные мучительной беспомощностью, тянулись медленней и болезненней лет, проведенных в плену.   
— Хватит. Хватит, я все сделаю, только остановись!  
— Нет, — чужим голосом прохрипел Александр, сплевывая кровь. — Он все равно не выпустит нас отсюда живыми.  
И часть Магнуса вопила вместе с ним в липком спиравшем дыхание ужасе. Но еще немного, и они оба упали бы замертво.  
— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал он, стараясь не обращать внимания на жадное предвкушение, горевшее во взгляде Асмодея.  
И закрыл глаза, разбивая оковы, державшие Бейна.  
  


  
Когда мужчина снова распахнул глаза, в них уже плескалась тьма. Лайтвуды, не сговариваясь, шумно выдохнули, словно только сейчас до конца поверив в происходящее и осознав грядущие последствия.   
— Наконец-то, — обрадовался Асмодей, — мое драгоценное дитя!   
— Отец, — он поднялся на ноги, больше не чувствуя давления магии, и легко подался в обжигающие объятья демона. — Спасибо.  
— Признаться, не думал, что у тебя возникнет столько проблем с кучкой смертных.  
— Они скоро закончатся, — зло пообещал мужчина и перевел взгляд на пленников, с новой силой пытавшихся вырваться из магических пут.   
Не то, чтобы кто-то из них всерьез рассчитывал пережить сегодняшнюю ночь.   
— Эники-беники, — нараспев протянул Магнус, легко подхватив нож, без дела валявшийся у ног Джейса.   
— Сукин сын! — выплюнул тот.  
— Ииии у нас есть первый победитель!   
— Нет!.. Не смей!.. Ублюдок!.. Борись с этой тварью!.. — наперебой завопили остальные охотники.   
И только сам Вейланд просто смотрел на него, стиснув зубы и прожигая полным ненависти взглядом. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, мужчина занес нож и... засадил его под ребра Асмодею аж по самую рукоять. На мгновение комнату, словно куполом, накрыло звенящей тишиной. Пленники даже не сразу осознали, что магические путы их больше не держат.  
— Но?.. Как?! — на последнем издыхании прохрипел демон.  
— Твое _драгоценное дитя_ будет гнить на цепи, даже когда мои кости зароют в землю!  
Это, разумеется, была ложь. Тонизирующие тоники — а на деле самые мощные зелья, которые только можно сварить, не скатываясь в черную магию, выиграли Магнусу максимум несколько минут, но он не собирался признаваться в этом твари, вновь загнавшей его в клетку. Пусть умирает в отчаянии, как... как мама с папой когда-то. Раз уж это единственная месть, которая ему осталась.   
Несколько красивых пасов руками — и приспешники Асмодея оказались пойманы в кольцо плотного тумана. Полезный трюк, если не задумываться о цене.   
— Боюсь, надолго их это не задержит, - бросил он охотникам. - Вам надо спешить!  
— А как же ты?   
Но тьма, только схлынувшая из глаз Магнуса, уже начала расползаться обратно.   
— Мне жаль.   
— Мы... мы что-нибудь придумаем, — упрямо тряхнул головой Александр, без раздумий шагая навстречу, и сердце болезненно сжалось в груди.   
По крайней мере, в плену у него останется память об этом мгновении.  
— Ты не слушаешь: эта тварь скоро действительно вырвется на волю, и, поверь, вам лучше быть как можно дальше отсюда.   
Наконец Джейс — благослови его Бог! — с силой надавил брату на плечо, выталкивая на улицу.   
— Мне жаль, — повторил Магнус им вслед. Потому что хотел, чтобы Александр запомнил. — Мне очень жаль.   
Его тело начинало неметь...   
  


  
Они проехали добрых десять миль, прежде чем решились сделать первую остановку, и когда Алек оторвал руки от руля, его пальцы были белее мела. Не находя выхода, в груди бушевал ураган, кружа в своем бешеном вихре целый ворох чувств. Яростных, жгучих, постыдных, неуместных, эгоистичных, запретных, пьянящих, бесшабашных... Бесполезных. Алек почти развернул машину назад.   
— Мне жаль, — раздался за спиной непривычно тихий голос брата.  
Лайтвуд зажмурил глаза и вдохнул поглубже, снова и снова пытаясь обуздать бурю, клокотавшую внутри.   
— Ты был прав: не стоило ему доверять.   
— Нет, — поморщился Джейс, — на сей раз я ошибся.  
— Ты пропустил события этого вечера?   
— Я видел человека, добровольно шагнувшего в клетку, в которой он провел больше двух десятилетий. Ради тебя.  
Алек тяжело сглотнул. Прощальный взгляд Магнуса, полный неподдельного ужаса и искренней любви, казалось, навсегда застыл перед глазами.   
— И это перечеркивает все остальное?   
— Это делает его жертвой, как ты и говорил с самого начала, — напомнил брат. — И мы вытащим его. 

_Охотиться на монстров, защищать невинных — такая работа._

 

 


End file.
